To Follow a Dream
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Karsh has been having disturbing nightmares about murdering Dario. Afraid of what it will lead to Karsh embarks on a journey to find the answers he wants. Little does he know that his journey will reveal to him more than just answering his dreams.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Chrono Trigger" and "Chrono Cross" belong solely to Square Enix. I neither own these franchises nor do I proft from the writing of these stories.

Author's Note: Here I am again writing Chrono stuff. I easily get obsessed with this series but hopefully I'll get over it and write on some more pressing projects. In the meanwhile enjoy this crackish one-shot.

* * *

It was at the dead of night when Karsh suddenly awoke his body drenched in sweat and his heart racing at incredible speeds. The glow of the two moons shown dimly lit his quarters as he got up and started to walk towards the balcony just outside.

_Another damn nightmare._

The sound of ocean waves outside his sleeping quarters soothed Karsh's unease and soon he began to relax as he basked in the moonlight. He looked out towards the sea while shining jewels of light covered the night sky. Being outside of Viper Manor at this time of year was absolutely stunning.

Having finally relaxed Karsh leaned over the patio and stared out into open space.

The nightmares had began when Riddell and Dario had officially become engaged. Karsh knew that Riddell would never love him, not the way he wanted. She only had eyes for Dario. Even so Karsh held on to the slim hope that perhaps Dario would displease her in some way and then he could take his chance.

However Dario made no such blunders and the more time that was spent between the two the more they grew closer. It got to the point to where there was simply no more room for Karsh.

Karsh grinned solemnly with his head cast down.

Just as Dario would best him in a contest of blades the man could also best Karsh in the game of love. It seemed that no matter how hard he worked he could never bridge the gap between him and Dario. Their position always remained static and never changing. Almost as if it were Fate.

The mention of Fate stirred uncomfortable images of some sort of monster in Karsh's head. This was another thing he noticed lately. He had been having what he could only call visions of various creatures and places that he was _sure_ that he never experienced.

Which made his nightmares all the more disturbing.

Of course Karsh was all smiles and showered the new couple with prophecies of good fortune. He was glad that they were happy. Deep down, however, he almost felt that he _hated_ Dario.

Since then he would dream that he and Dario would be out on an expedition out to the Isle of the Damned. They would be searching for some sort of sword or weapon the name which he could never make out.

In the end he would murder Dario behind his back his axe easily rending Dario's body apart. The shocked man would fall in utter shock as he saw his life blood suddenly seep to the ground below. Karsh would suddenly drop his axe and kneel on the ground in complete shock over what he had done.

At first he would appear remorseful and guilty over his wretched deed. But then the strangest thing would happen.

Karsh would start to feel pure and utter elation.

With Dario's death he finally proved that he was the better man on the battlefield. Not only that but that also assured him Riddell's affection. Being as distraught as she would be in the face of Dario's death she would seek comfort in Karsh and the man knew that he would work that to his advantage.

Then his dream would suddenly change. He would find himself free falling within a dark void. He would land in what he would think was water though he still could not see all around him. Only darkness.

In this environment he could not breath. His lungs would burn with agony and Karsh did not know how to escape.

In his final moments, however, there would appear a young woman. Her robe, nothing like had ever seen, in deep lilac complementing the strange, teal colored hair on her head. Her body would be bathed in soothing, blue aura that lit the darkness around her. She would come near Karsh meet his astonished gaze with one of her own.

Those emerald eyes.

She only looked to be sixteen yet her eyes contradicted her physical appearance. So full of wisdom and understanding. It was almost as if he were looking at the eyes of his deceased grandparents. Even then they did not exude the ancientness of years that this seemingly young girl had shown.

"Karsh of the Deva Dragoons. To what lengths will you go to make your wishes come true?"

Images of Riddell soon show all about the darkness. It was eerie as Karsh knew that he was looking upon his own recollections of the woman he loved throughout his entire life. And now he was bearing witness to them all in one sitting. To say he was overwhelmed would be an understatement.

"I-I do not know."

Then the young woman would cast her head almost in sorrow and before Karsh could do anything he would find himself back in the murder scene. Only this time it was he that was on the ground with his guts spilled all over. Next to him would be Dario, whose corpse was already rotting and full of flies, and above him would a figure with a scythe in tow.

It was then that Karsh knew that he was staring at the face of death. Only when the creature brought down his weapon would Karsh awaken.

As Karsh stared out to the sea he had been pondering over why he had been having this nightmare for so long. These visions they felt all too real. Almost as if they were memories.

_But that can't be right. They are all just whimsical illusions in my head. Maybe I'm going mad. Should I consult someone?_

This was a good question. No doubt Karsh wanted these nightmares to end but would not be able to do anything without help first.

The first person he wanted to consult was General Viper but he soon dismissed that option. He looked up to the general but he was sure that the man would not have the answers he needed. Not only that but there was a matter of great importance soon to be held in Termina and the general would not have time for him.

Karsh then thought about talking to Dario about it but soon also disregarded that option. He knew that the only thing Dario would do would be to slap him really hard on the back and treat him to enough drinks for a week.

He lastly thought about talking to his longtime companion, Zoah, but was not sure if the stoic giant would have anything useful to say to him.

However he did not outfight dismiss Zoah. Something inside of Karsh told him to talk to the giant man.

Perhaps he would have a clue as to what was going on with him.

* * *

The next morning found both Zoah and Karsh together with a contingent of troops on patrol. They were on their way to Fossil Valley again. Apparently there was a rare new fossil that was discovered and the academy over at Termina requested that some Dragoons be present to guard the premises so as to deter thieves.

It was a two hour journey on dragon back to the valley. Seeing that Zoah was riding up front, alone as usual, Karsh soon steered next to him.

"What do you think? They pulling our leg by making us waste time guarding some worthless bones?" asked Karsh in a friendly matter.

"IT MATTERS NOT WHAT WE THINK. WE WERE GIVEN THIS TASK AND I WILL DO WHAT I CAN TO SEE IT THROUGH." replied Zoah harshly though he always spoke this way so Karsh was not the least taken aback.

Karsh seemed to be at a dead end. He did not know how to carry this conversation further without it sounding awkward. He never had spoken to Zoah in confidence before. The role was typically designated for either General Viper or Dario.

Still Karsh knew that he could not waste time. The Dragoons behind them were on foot and a good twenty meters away from them. Karsh knew that he could speak to Zoah without them overhearing. It was now or never.

"I need to tell you something Zoah. It is of utmost importance and I need you to swear to secrecy."

Inside the iron mask Zoah raised an eyebrow. Karsh never was one to be concerned about anything. Any insecurities he had were tested at the end of his axe. Most any problem he had was solved this way.

For Karsh to come to him to speak of a secret matter must mean that it was a serious ordeal. This was fine for Zoah. Despite his powerful voice he did not speak much. Most times he only spoke when spoken to.

"TELL ME WHAT IS IT THAT CONCERNS YOU?" asked Zoah.

Karsh nearly grimaced at the power of Zoah's voice. He knew that even as far back as they were the Dragoons could probably hear Zoah's side of the conversation. Something that Karsh did not want.

"Before we proceed can I ask that you speak more discreetly?"

Zoah gave a curt nod in response. Karsh continued.

"Lately I have been having strange...visions. I am seeing things that I have never experienced before yet I feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia when thinking about them. I do not know but I feel that maybe I'm going mad. Would you happen to know anyone that could help me?"

The giant dragoon rumbled as he thought about what to say. Strangely enough he too had been having some visions as well but had dismissed them as nothing more than his mind playing tricks on him. However if it was so important to Karsh he knew of someplace that could possibly help him.

"If I might make a suggestion to you Karsh perhaps you should visit Guldove." replied Zoah in a much more calm voice.

Karsh was surprised when heard this response. What could be in Guldove that would answer his questions?

"Why there of all places? Wouldn't Termina be a better place to start?" asked Karsh curiously.

"There is a woman there that can maybe help you. From what I hear she is supposed to be a Seer or some such thing."

The moment Zoah had made that suggestion Karsh suddenly saw another vision of a forlorn woman in white someone he was _sure_ he had seen before. For a split second he could hear her name.

_Steena..._

* * *

It was some days later that Karsh was able to secure a small holiday for himself so that he could visit Guldove.

It had been years since the last time he had visited this small village in middle of the sea. This place had been known for being very tolerant to races other than humans. While in the main island creatures such as demi-humans, dwarves, faries, mermaids and mystics were looked down upon here in Guldove there was a sort of melting pot amongst these people.

Karsh shook his head.

He was not here for sight seeing but to answer a crucial question.

Going about Karsh soon inquired about the woman named Steena and was instantly lead to the largest tent in the area on the upper levels of the village. Hardly saying thanks Karsh soon made his way inside the tent.

It was dim with only torches providing any sort of light. Smoke and incense filled the air. There appeared to be a giant statue of a dragon at the far back with the a white haired woman standing before it. The woman seemed to sense his presence and at once spoke though her back was still facing Karsh.

"Karsh of the Acacia Deva Dragoons. You come to seek my assistance have you not?" asked Steena in a calm, knowing voice.

Karsh could not help but feel somewhat spooked that this woman knew who he was even though she had neither seen nor heard him.

"There have been many things on my mind lately." replied Karsh.

"Let me guess. You come to me because your mind has been troubled. Plagued with visions which you are sure are not yours yet your mind still lays claim to." replied Steena.

Karsh was amazed that this woman was able to deduce so much with the limited amount of time they were speaking. Perhaps this woman would answer his questions and put his mind to ease once and for all.

"This is not altogether unusual. You see I have had these visions too. Like you I was initially baffled as to why I would have these visions in my head. I have spent countless hours in meditation and prayer hoping to find the answer. Through my progress I found that they were not visions for they did not fortell the future."

For a moment Karsh was beginning to get relieved. He was afraid that the nightmares about his killing Dario was some sort of foreboding vision of something that was about to pass. Hearing this woman speak the contrary made him feel at ease.

Unfortunately for Karsh his relief would be terribly short lived.

"In fact everything that you have been seeing so far are memories."

At once Karsh felt as if his whole world came crashing down.

_This has to be some kind of sick joke!_

"Memories? But how can that be? There should be no way." retorted Karsh loudly.

"Then let us put it to the test. What is the one thing you can recall that has troubled your mind the most?" asked Steena unphased by Karsh's outburst.

"Nightmares. Dreams of me killing my best friend in an expedition to the Isle of the Damned. But if they are memories then Dario should be dead. So they cannot be memories because Dario is alive and well." replied Karsh.

Steena seemed a bit silent for a bit and Karsh felt that he had won this argument. It was a shame that she couldn't be of more help but Karsh still had time. He would scour the entirety of El Nido if it came to helping him resolve this issue.

The white haired woman soon turned to Karsh and walked over to him. She spoke again with a voice hardly above a whisper.

"It is often times when people are confronted with the truth that they seek to deny it. It is a fact that you murdered your own friend."

"But he is still alive!"

Steena almost sighed as she heard this.

"Never believe that what you see and feel to be complete truth. I cannot come up with an answer that will satisfy you completely. The only thing I know is that something has happened within the stream of time recently. It is but a ripple now but the cause of the ripple had to have been catastrophic. I am sorry if that is of no consolation to you." replied Steena.

Karsh could not get over what this woman said. This of time streams and other bogus mumbo jumbo. There was only thing Karsh knew and that was the life he experienced. He had lived and breathed through those times. And this woman says that his life could have fabricated or altered?

_As if. Anyone trying to mess with the way I live would have to answer to my axe._

"I'm sorry but I cannot believe what you have told me. The fact that my life has been altered in anyway without my knowing is ludicrous. I have been taught from an early age to be aware of my surroundings. I would have noticed such an attempt." replied Karsh.

"So content to live life by the limitations of your five senses. Sometimes I truly do envy your lot Karsh. Life must be so simple. But what am I saying? I have been given my powers for a reason and do not wish for you to feel distraught on my account. There is one thing I can tell you that might help you."

Karsh could not help but think that maybe he was going to be on a long wild goose chase but it was too late now. He wanted answers and he was going to do what it took to do so.

"Go ahead. If I cannot find the answers with you then maybe this other source may tell me what I need." replied Karsh.

Steena ignored the jab at her profession and dutifully searched her mind in order to aid Karsh, disrespectful though he may be.

"Opassa Beach just off the coast of Arni Village. It is there that you may find the answers you are looking for."

Without a another word Karsh soon turned and took his leave. As he did Steena gave him a sympathetic gaze.

_Perhaps you too can find out the truth about what has happened. Then I do not have to feel so alone knowing that the life I lived then and even now was nothing more than a component in a master plan that we did not ask to be a part of. _

_Once you know of the grave injustice that has been done to us perhaps you will come back. _

_But only if the you are willing to accept the truth for what it truly is._

* * *

The day after his journey to Guldove the dragoon found himself over at Opassa Beach. While the sight was beautiful and the weather lovely it did nothing but to annoy Karsh.

This beach was empty with only the wildlife populating it. That woman, Steena, had said that it would be here that he would find his answers.

However it turned out to be a day wasted.

Knowing that there wasn't much more to do here Karsh made his mind up to leave and start heading towards Termina. With the gigantic population there Karsh was sure that someone there could help him.

Before his departure Karsh decided to take a small nap. The sun was warm and comforting and the sound of the waves seemed to lull those nearby to drowsiness.

_Just a short nap. _

* * *

He found himself within a dark void once more. This time he found that he could move and walk as he pleased though Karsh kept his guard. His hand never left the hilt of his axe.

_What is going on here? Am I dreaming again?_

Karsh took tentative steps forward not knowing what to expect.

All of all sudden the entire void seemed to erupt into a bright light. Karsh raised his arm to shield his eyes. When he opened his eyes once more he saw what he could only say were his memories.

The entire space in which he walked showed different parts of his past. His meeting Dario for the first time. The tournaments that he had entered so that he could test his meddle against his best friend. The time when he had first met Riddell and had his heart captured by her. Then Karsh's induction into the Deva Dragoons.

_What is this place? Why am I seeing this? These are my memories I know that. But why am I being shown what I already know?_

As the space around him continued to play memories soon there came parts that he did _not_ remember or only saw in strange dreams.

His voyage to with Salt and Pepper to Cape Howl where he happened to meet a strange young man and a fiery, foul mouthed blond haired girl. That his mission there was to look for a _ghost_ of all things.

Then there were visions of a strange demi-human Karsh was sure he had never met before but here it was walking about Viper Manor as if the creature owned the place. The sight of this demi-human suddenly recalled a name from the deepest recesses of his subconscious.

_Lynx...I know his name. I don't know why I'm sure I have never met him but that is his name._

Then the images around him swirled into a deep red and soon he was greeted to a sight where he and his fellow Deva Dragoons, Marcy and Zoah, were locked in battle with the blue haired young man once again within the depths of Mount Pyre.

Suddenly the battle faded away to reveal a singular image of a blue object. Such a beautiful jewel the most beautiful that he had ever laid his eyes on. Again he did not know what it was or why he was being shown this but soon another name came from within him.

_The Dragon Tear? But that relic is but a legend. There is not way that it exists. _

Karsh was suddenly thrust into another series of visions that both confounded and amazed him. The most telling and haunting of these visions was when he partnered with that blue haired young man, Serge, and entered into the Dead Sea.

As far as Karsh knew the Dead Sea right now was but an open bay within a barrier of cliffs. It was noted for its lack of wildlife beneath the waves though it was visited from time to time as the surrounding cliffs held many important components for elements.

However the vision he had just seen showed him completely blew his mind. Here he was in what he could only call a lab but it was lab that he had never seen. The enemies they fought were lifeless machines yet machines of make and technology that far exceeded what was currently available in El Nido.

This area also contained another legendary artifact that Karsh knew was only a fairy tale.

The Frozen Flame.

In this place it was housed and again Karsh was greeted to a vision of the legendary artifact itself.

_But if that is the case where is this place? Why is the Dead Sea barren now? It is almost as if this strange place had just disappeared._

Then there was the battle with the Dragon Gods whom Karsh was also lead to believe to only be legends for all his life. Yet here he saw himself fighting these awesome creatures.

In the end he found himself fighting what he could only call a monster. A great, hideous monster that seemed to distort the very essence of existence around it. The creature was enormous and frighteningly power.

Something deep within Karsh told him that this creature, had it wanted to, could have destroyed the world as they knew it. How he and his comrades even managed to do combat with this infinitely strong creature was beyond him.

Yet they won out using the Dragon Tear and a series of elements used to finally vanquish the creature once and for all.

It was here that from within the creature there came out a young woman. At once Karsh's eyes opened wide with recognition.

_I know her. She has been plaguing my dreams. Is this her doing?_

Almost as if in response there came a voice from the void.

_Now you see the life which I had hoped you never had to see. _

At once Karsh drew his axe and snarled.

"What would have of me sorceress? Do not believe that because we are in your domain that you are immune to my axe."

From the darkness the woman soon appeared. Just like in his dreams she bore a purple robe and had long, teal hair that was tied back into a pony tail. Her body seemed to glow a soft blue lighting the darkness about them a bit.

The young woman fixed her gaze on Karsh suddenly felt uncomfortable. Though she appeared young her eyes, just like in his dreams, were filled with infinite years of wisdom. They made him feel uneasy. The very presence of this woman seemed to be a contradiction to the ways of the world itself.

"There is no reason to draw your blade Karsh of the Deva Dragoons. I am not here to hurt you only to have you understand what it is that keeps you tormented." replied the young woman.

Karsh still kept his guard up his axe in ready position just in case this woman would try something.

"You know then of my dreams? Of what I see myself doing to my best friend?" asked Karsh.

"Yes."

"Then what does it mean? Tell me! You have been there to bear witness! Did I really do that to Dario?" asked Karsh almost desperately.

The young woman took a solemn smile. With a wave of her hand the dark void soon took on a series of images once more.

It was there that Karsh was able to bear witness to the entire scene.

How he and Dario were sent to the Isle of the Damned to retrieve an ancient weapon known as the "Masamune." It was there that Dario had gained possession of the weapon and soon went mad.

Karsh saw himself fighting for his very life before Dario seemed to regain his humanity. It was there that he heard Dario speak.

"Please Karsh...kill me while I am still myself. Hurry!"

The dragoon saw himself struggling to make the final blow but soon it happened. Karsh saw himself step forward and slay Dario.

Karsh suddenly felt terrible feelings of anguish and guilt well up from nowhere. These feelings had never been there before but now Karsh knew. He had done this horrendous act before. His mind and body knew it. The question was if he did how was Dario alive and well at the moment?

"This place is special. Memories from countless lives and souls reside here in Opassa Beach or better known Angelus Errare, Where Angels lose their Way. Let me ask you Karsh. What is it that you wish to know?" asked the young woman.

"N-None of this is making sense. Everything within me is telling me that I have lived through these ordeals yet I cannot summon the memories. Why? I feel like there is a splinter in my mind and it will never leave." replied Karsh.

The young woman took an even more sorrowful expression.

"It seems that despite my best wishes the only thing I seem to do is cause more pain and misery. I am sorry Karsh. You did not deserve this Fate. Not you or anybody else for that matter." replied the young woman.

Karsh felt an overwhelming amount of torment and sorrow coming from the young woman. Seeing her like this made his heart go out to her. He did not know why but he could tell just by looking at her that she had been a victim of destiny and had been made to suffer. But why?

"Put simply Karsh the reason why Dario is still alive is because he is from another dimension." replied the young woman.

Now this took Karsh completely off guard. This was the last answer he expected.

"There were two dimensions that were formed over twenty years ago. In one dimension you had slew Dario when he made an attempt on your life. Your other self, Karsh, perished."

Karsh's eyes went wide with surprise. He could not believe what he was hearing. The answer was so completely whimsical and crazy. He _had _to be dreaming.

"I-I do not believe you! I'm just dreaming. I will wake up and none of this will have happened." replied Karsh harshly.

"Perhaps I can make this easier on you Karsh. You deserve to know why you are where you are why your Fate has been molded. If you can only allow me I will make everything clear." replied the young woman sadly.

Karsh felt disarmed by the young woman's sorrowful response.

"What will you do then?" asked Karsh.

"Giving back your memory is all." replied the young woman as she stepped forward close to Karsh and placed her daintily hand on his head.

At once Karsh felt a searing pain in his head and fell to the ground his axe dropped to the side. The experiences and pains of everything he had to do during that adventure. He felt it all, he experienced it all, he lived it all.

The young woman felt worse about having to cause this man so much pain. She had felt that erasing their memories would have been humane. To have them never know that they were all simply pawns in Belethar's attempt to save her life. Even now the young woman felt anger towards the Guru for having taken such drastic measures to save her life. It wasn't worth it. Her life was not worth the lives of countless millions who hung on the balance.

Karsh soon ceased his screams of pain and soon managed to get back to a kneeling position using his axe as support. He looked over at the young woman once more and soon another name came to him from nowhere.

"Schala..."

"Yes Karsh that is my name."

At once Karsh felt enraged at the sight of the woman before him and soon charged forward with his axe in hand. The memories he had felt, the revelation at the end. It was not fair! It was not!Schala took a sorrowful gaze as she dropped her arms to the side not even attempting to defend herself. She knew that the man's anger was warranted.

Karsh was surprised to see that Schala had not put up a defense and stopped his axe short of her head. Even so he still remained furious.

"You would take my life and meddle with it? How many other lives did you have to change, mutilate or even end just so that you can be free? Who gave you that right? Was it fair to that young man, Serge, to suffer as he did? I should hack your limbs just to give you a taste of the pain you have caused!" roared Karsh.

He was furious that his entire life had been planned from the beginning. That he had no right to it. His power, his rank and his hopes and dreams. Nothing more than sacrificial fodder in the attempt to save this woman's life.

Schala felt her heart break more and more as she heard this. Of course she was well aware of the pain she had caused to others though she had never intended it.

"I know how you feel Karsh of the Deva Dragoons. More than even you can imagine." replied Schala sadly.

Karsh suddenly roared in pain as he fell to the ground holding his head as images were being shown to him.

A kingdom in the sky that seemed to defy all logic. A race of beautiful and enlightened people the likes which Karsh had never even conceived. Technology well beyond what was available currently abound in this utopia.

It was here that he saw the young woman, Schala, in a room where she powered a menacing machine. A machine exuding so much evil intent that Karsh felt the need to rend it apart with his axe.

Then he was sent forward to under the waves of the sea where there appeared to be a very city beneath it. He was awed and made humble. These peoples, whoever they were, were far beyond the capabilities of those who still existed today.

It was here that he bore witness to that disaster. When he recognized that creature that he and his comrades had done battle with. Its name suddenly coming to him.

_Lavos..._

This creature, so vast and so powerful, had nearly destroyed the world. It was here that he bore witness to Schala's fate as she was forced to eternal imprisonment within this beast.

In that moment, for that split second, Karsh had felt the overwhelming anguish of eternal damnation. Lifetimes and generations seemed to flash before his eyes as the torment never ceased.

Soon enough he was back to the void with Schala looking down at him. He was trembling all over his body hardly to be kept still.

"I-I did not know. How foolish I must seem to have come at you threatening your life after you have suffered such anguish and pain. It pains me to even think that I have caused you more pain. You should not have to hurt again not after all that." said Karsh solemnly.

Schala did not mean for Karsh to feel the entirety of her torment but even so she could not help but blush from his words. So kind and sincere. It made her heart flutter despite her great age. She may be over ten thousand years old but most of her time was spent in stasis. If taken all the times that she was awake and aware of herself she really only aged a year. She was still a young woman at heart though forced to endure far more than should have been asked of her.

"If anything it is I who should beg for forgiveness. I did not mean to force my anguish on you. My pains are mine alone to bear. After all I am to blame for having them in the first place." replied Schala.

"I beg to differ. A kind woman like you who had only had good intentions for her people should not have had to bear such pain. I would only wish this torment on my most hated of enemies."

While Schala wholly disagreed that anyone should have had to suffer her torment, even the most evil of men, she still could not help but feel more and more abashed by Karsh's words. Before she knew it she had a small blush on her face. She truly was touched that Karsh cared enough to think that she was cheated and that her sins did not warrant such a cruel punishment.

"Speaking of which those memories. That kingdom in the sky. Were those your memories?" asked Karsh curiously.

"Yes. A kingdom over ten thousand years ago. Then I had only wished for only pleasing my mother despite the consequences. I never intended to hurt anyone but it was because of me that the creature, Lavos, had come from deep within and nearly destroyed the world. It is I who bears the weight of our kingdom's fall and all the lives lost that day."

"I thought my imprisonment worthy for my sins and was content to suffer for eternity for my crimes. It was not until one of my own people had decided to save me. I am sure you know who he is. He has been in El Nido and even took residence in Viper Manor for a short time." replied Schala.

While Karsh was initially enraged that he was nothing more than a puppet to that old codger he could not help but admire the brilliance of that man. His plan had been so far reaching and intricate that even the smallest deviation would have resulted in disaster. Such a plan bordered on maniacal. Karsh could see why that man would go so far to save Schala, now that he was made aware of her circumstances, but even so it left a sour taste in his mouth. He was sure he was going to give the old man a piece of his mind the next time they met.

"Belethsar. That is his name." replied Karsh knowingly.

"Yes."

It was silent between the two. Karsh could hardly believe what he had seen. He came only to know of his disturbing dreams and now he was shown that his life had been far grander than even he could conceive.

His anger, which had been great in the beginning, had now cooled and was replaced by understanding instead.

From what he saw he could see that Schala, just like himself, had been just a pawn of Fate and was made to suffer. Despite everything he could not help but now feel somewhat glad that he and his comrades were able to save this young woman. She was innocent and was only thinking the best for her people. Her crimes were unintended. She did not deserve the punishment she received.

"I apologize once again. I have been so distraught lately. It is not fair of me to force my bitterness on to you." replied Karsh solemnly.

"There is no need to be sorry Karsh. I unintentionally did the same to you as well. I understand the gravity of my sins and those of my brethren. I cannot help but still feel joyful that I am finally free do what I please. For that I thank you Karsh of the Deva Dragoons. I know that it is of no consolation but still I am grateful. Without your power aiding the others in their quest I may still be imprisoned yet." replied Schala graciously.

Karsh did not know why but he felt truly touched that Schala thought so highly of him. All his life he had lived under Dario's shadow. His accomplishments always compared to that of his best friend. He was never recognized for his own prowess and achievements.

"I am not as powerful as you make me out to be. Dario is a far better warrior than I." replied Karsh sadly.

It was then that Schala had come to him and instantly put her hand underneath his chin and lifted his face so that he could meet those emerald eyes once more.

"Was Dario the one who had chosen to help Serge even though they were still enemies? Did Dario go to Chronopolis and defy Fate herself so that the Frozen Flame could be accessed? Did Dario do battle with the Dragon God and manage to slay it? Did Dario go the Void to vanquish a threat so great that it would have ended humanity as we know it?"

"No Karsh. It is time that you stop comparing yourself to that man. If you stopped and really think about it now you have performed feats that would make your best friend green with envy. The power and experience you have gained through that adventure still lie in you. I know that if you were to fight him in earnest now you would be the better man."

"And even then that is not the point. What I'm trying to say is that you, Karsh, was instrumental to saving not only my life but the lives of countless billions of people. I would like to see Dario best that feat. So don't you ever downplay yourself or feel unworthy of him because you are not Karsh. If anything it is he who should be looking up to you."

Schala was honestly surprised at her outburst but could not blame herself for it. Karsh, though somewhat unintentionally, had done so much for humanity and still he felt inferior in the company of his best friend.

Meanwhile Karsh was utterly surprised by Schala's words but was honestly humbled. Never did anyone think so highly of him. A person who saw Karsh for who he was and not trying to compare him to Dario but recognize his own achievements as they were. He did not know it but was truly blushing from the young woman's words.

"I do not know what to say. I-I'm just glad that I was of some help to free you of your torment." replied Karsh humbly.

While she was wise beyond her years Schala could see the amount of anguish coming from the man before her. His entire life he had always had to play second hand to a greater rival. Now Karsh was forced to follow a destiny that he did not want and was made to fight enemies he otherwise should never have had to fight. Fate, the Dragon Gods, Lavos. All for her sake.

In the end the only thing Karsh ended up having were nightmares and an unrequited love. What kind of reward was that for his service to the world? Karsh had not only saved her life but the life of billions of other people in a dimension where Lavos was able to live. It was because of Karsh's fighting prowess and tenacity that so greatly helped in the quest that she, Schala, was now free. Dario, on the other hand, hardly contributed to the effort. If anything he was an obstacle where Karsh had to come to battling him again for their lives.

Her heart went out to him.

Schala, despite her own overwhelming torment and imprisonment, still felt pity for others and at the moment she felt saddened that despite the monumental sacrifices he had to suffer Karsh still went unrewarded.

Karsh felt a daintily hand on his cheek and looked over to see Schala looking over at him sympathetically. She had made up her mind now.

"Do not feel that it is the end. There is so much more in your life that is to be looked forward to. You know Karsh despite being free to do what I please still I linger here. I am afraid of going out into the world. Afraid of what I may see and experience. Most of all I am afraid because I know that I am still alone."

"I-I wish to leave here now. But I will not do so alone. So I am going to give you a choice Karsh. You have saved me once before. Will you give me salvation once more? That you would take me under your care in a world that is now so alien to me? I-I may not be the most suitable company and perhaps pale in comparison to the one you hold dear to your heart but I will be loyal to you come what will." replied Schala with a hint of a blush on her face.

Karsh could not believe what he was hearing. Was this young woman going to devote herself to him? He did not know what to say. He didn't even know her very well. Yet she was willing to place her life in his hands.

"You are a kind and beautiful woman Schala. Despite all the pain and anguish you had to endure still you find it in yourself to care for others. I, on the other hand, am a warrior who ends the lives of other men. I am wholly unworthy to be in your company." replied Karsh solemnly.

Schala suddenly felt her heart race at Karsh's words. Never had anyone complimented her on her beauty. Sure she heard smatterings of it back when Zeal was strong but to have a man tell her that she was beautiful. It made her stomach do back flips.

"Contrary to what you might believe Karsh I find you completely worthy to be in my company. You did battle for my sake even though you did not know it at the time. But I am still grateful. Even so if you wish that the burden is too much then I will remain. I will not force you again. Not this time." replied Schala somewhat sadly.

Karsh was taken aback by this comment. While he did save her he did it because it seemed to have been overall goal to stop something else. First it was Lynx, then Fate, then the Dragon Gods then Lavos and then this girl. It was then that Karsh realized that she was testing him. If he would truly save her out of the goodness of his own heart and not because there had been a prior motive behind his actions.

He loved Riddell, he really did, but he now knew that it was time to give up. Her heart was now set on Dario.

Here Karsh found a woman who saw him and only him. Recognized his ambitions and accomplishments without have to compare him to Dario. Appreciated him as Karsh and not simply the man who came second to Dario all the time.

He found a woman for _him_ and _only_ him.

"I would go back and do everything again if it is to save you Schala. For that I will give you salvation. It is the least I can do for someone who is willing to accept me for who I truly am." said Karsh.

An overwhelming joy bubbled from within Schala's core and she could not help but jump forward and embrace the Dragoon. Already she had tears in her eyes. Her punishment was finally going to be over. She was going to live life like a normal person for once. Not as a princess, not as a power source for the Mammon Machine, not as a tool to further the aims of a maniacal monster.

Just a normal girl with a mostly carefree life.

"Thank you...I really mean it Karsh...thank you so much..."

With that Karsh returned the embrace and held Schala in closer where she sobbed on his chest.

* * *

Karsh suddenly awoke on the beach as he recovered from his nap. The sun was beginning to set and Karsh cursed himself for oversleeping. He would have to stay in Arni Village for the night.

As he got up he tried to get over his unusual dream. He was told of many things both amazing and downright fantastical. It was a whimsical dream that spoke of different timelines and dimensions. One that he was glad to be out of.

However he could not help but feel anguish. He had found someone who had finally appreciated him for who he was without Dario and found that it was only a dream.

That young woman.

Schala.

He was earnest in his want to release her from the void once more. She had been a tragic figure and had been touched that she was truly thankful for saving her though Karsh felt that that entire adventure he had just witnessed was also just a dream.

Still he would have liked her to have come with him.

"I was wondering when you would awaken my dear Dragoon. To let your guard down so utterly is unfitting for a man of your rank Karsh."

Karsh's eyes opened wide in complete surprise and turned to find the young woman, Schala, standing there just over him with a smile on her face.

Without even thinking Karsh ran forward and embraced Schala.

"I thought it was all just a dream. A cruel dream in which my heart had finally had found rest and instead was forced to realize that it was nothing but a cruel illusion. Tell me Schala is this real or am I just dreaming? Because if so then I do not want to waken again." replied Karsh.

Schala's eyes widened as she heard his words. This man truly wanted to be with her. For a moment Schala was afraid that she was going to be a burden on Karsh. She knew that his rank demanded that he would be busy and she felt that perhaps she would only be in his way.

Never did she guess that he wanted to be with her just as much as she wanted to be with him.

To be honest she saw Karsh as her knight in shining armor. While he was not alone in ridding the world of Lavos once and for all she did not seem to feel the same way towards Serge. Then again it could have been because her other half had already laid claim to him.

Which was fine.

She returned Karsh's embrace and spoke to him soothingly.

"No Karsh this isn't a dream. I am truly here with you. I'm just glad that I won't be a burden."

"Never. You would never be a burden. I am truly happy that you are here with me Schala. For I understand your pain and vow that no one will ever hurt you again. If you would have me Schala then I will protect you with all my being."

"Karsh...thank you..."

"No Schala...thank you for coming into my life and healing my wounded heart. It is now in your hands. Do with is as you wish." replied Karsh softly.

Schala placed her hands on Karsh's muscled chest as she leaned in to his ear.

"I will treasure it. It is the least I can do for my savior."

It was then that Karsh no longer thought of Riddell or her engagement to Dario.

He could only think of Schala now and their possible future.

For the first time in his entire life Karsh finally felt truly happy.

If only he could know that Schala was feeling exactly the same way as well.

* * *

Author's Note: Super crack pairing. I really liked Karsh in Chrono Cross and was miffed that Riddell never saw how much of a badass he was. So I paired him with Schala because I feel that Karsh is the only man other than Magus that would be worthy of her lol. Also, btw, my interpretation of the Kid/Schala thing is that they are separate people even though they are clones of each other. Anyway hit me up and let me know what you all think.


End file.
